Chococraft
Chococraft is a mod that adds ostrich-like creatures from the Final Fantasy series named Chocobos. The mod also adds items and plants specifically for the purposes of taming these birds. Chocobos Chocobos spawn in nearly all biomes of vanilla and ExtrabiomesXL. A complete list can be found in the Chococraft config file. It may be safe to assume that the Natura Biomes are not spawnable locations for Chocobos, though this requires more research. Chocobos are passive mobs. If attacked, they will run and try to hide from you. There are 9 different colors of Chocobo: Yellow, Blue, Green, White, Black, Gold, Red, Pink, and Purple. Yellow is the only Chocobo that spawns naturally in the Overworld. You however can get different color Chocobos by breeding them with Loverly (20% Chance of new color with new and better abilities) or Golden Gysahls (50% Chance). Golden Gysahls are REQUIRED to get a Gold Chocobo from breeding. Purple Chocobos, on the other hand, only spawn in the Nether. Gysahl Greens Gysahl can be found anywhere in the overworld. Gysahl are used for taming and healing Chocobos. Chocobos must be hand-fed the Gysahl, and after a random amount of Gysahl, it seems to grow a red or blue collar as a dog would, indicating it is tamed. The amount of Gysahl required to tame can range, from current evidence, from one to six. This taming procedure is mandatory for the breeding of two Chocobos. Gysahl can be farmed. After the player picks a wild Gysahl, it can be placed in a crafting grid to yield three Gysahl Seeds. These can be planted in farmland as any other normal crop, and will pass through two middle stages before reaching maturity, which appears identical to the Gysahl in the wild. While harvesting planted Gysahls there is a chance they will yield Loverly or Golden Gysahl, which are both domestic mutations of the garden-variety Gysahl and are used for breeding Chocobos. When this instance occurs, the crop will not yield seeds. Hence, you must continue growing Gysahl to get the Loverly and/or Golden Gysahl, which will not provide seeds when placed in the crafting grid. Gysahl Greens can also be crafted with sugar to make Gysahl Raw Pickles and cooked in a furnace to make Gysahl Pickles for players to eat as well. The Gysahl has few other uses such as the Gysahl Cake, which causes a Chicobo to grow up instantly, and Red and Pink Gysahl , which are made by crafting regular greens with red or pink dye. These latter Gysahl are used to color Gold Chocobos into Pink and Red Chocobos. Breeding All Chocobos can be bred together. But only males and females can breed. You breed a chocobo by feeding the Chocobos either Golden or Loverly Gysahls. The Golden Gysahls give a 50% chance at mutation, while the Loverlies give a 20% chance. *Yellow Chocobos have no special abilities, and spawn naturally in the wild. *Green Chocobos can go up two block high walls without having to jump. Made by breeding two Yellow. *Blue Chocobos travel faster than normal chocobos on water. They also give you water breathing. Made by breeding two Yellow. *White Chocobos can climb and swim, while being faster than the Yellow, Green, or Blue Chocobos. Made by breeding a Green with a Blue. *Black Chocobos can climb, swim and jump higher, while being faster then a White Chocobo. Black Chocobos also give you night vision. Made by breeding a White with a Yellow. *Gold Chocobos can climb, fly, and swim. Additionally, they are immune to fall damage. Also the tied for fastest with the Pink and Red Chocobos. Made by breeding a White and Black while using Golden Gysahls only. Mating a male Gold Chocobo with a female Gold Chocobo with Golden Gysahls will always result in a gold offspring. *Purple Chocobos have all the abilities of Gold (except they are slower) with the addition of the ability to walk on lava. These can not be achieved by breeding and must be found wandering the Nether. They are EXTREMELY rare and also lay eggs rather than producing Chocobos directly. In later versions the "Flame Chocobos" give live birth after mating like usual. *Red Chocobos have all the abilities of Gold, but also can not be achieved by breeding, rather by feeding a gold Chocobos red gysahl . *Pink Chocobos have all the abilities of Gold, but also can not be achieved by breeding, rather by feeding a gold Chocobos pink gysahl. Notes *Purple Chocobos can be brought back to the Overworld using a small, medium, large, or editable Storage Capsule Station. Gallery Chococraft - Chocobos - Line Up.png Category:Mods Category:Chococraft